1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to variable lengths for garments, and more particularly to the manner by which conventional hemmed garments can be temporarily shortened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior variable garment length constructions fall broadly into three categories.
The first type of conventional garment construction involves a detachable garment piece, typically a cuff, which is affixed to the garment by means such as sewing. The cuff can have been rolled into an appropriate suitable to the wearer's physical dimensions prior to attachment. In order for the garment's length to be subsequently readjusted, the stitching holding the cuff to the garment must be moved, the cuff refolded, and the cuff then reattached.
The second type of conventional construction is a garment, usually a child's skirt or dress, which has been progressively folded, each fold being stitched in place. As the child grows the folds are sequentially unfurled by ripping out the stitching.
The third category broadly involves unhemmed garments. These unhemmed garments, usually skirts or dresses, must be constructed with sufficient additional fabric extending with respect to the longitudinal axis of the garment for a wide, floating hem to be subsequently formed. Such a construction is designed to permit variable garment lengths either for a single wearer or between several differently sized wearers. Such constructions incur increased fabric costs or unattractive garment bottom finishing, and are not adaptable to garments finished with small rolled hems.
Many garments are desirably constructed with a small, rolled hem which is stitched in place by hand or by machine. Particular examples of such small, rolled hem constructions are formal dresses, hemstitched by hand, and casual non-cuffed pants, hemstitched by machine.
None of the prior art variable hem constructions provide for temporary shortening of hemmed garments, nor do the prior art variable hem constructions readily adapt to conventional garments purchased off the rack. For example, temporary shortening of long, formal dresses would be desirable during the wearer's travel to social functions; entering and alighting automobiles is made quite awkward when wearing such a long dress. Alternatively, casual pants, when worn with low-heeled shoes suitable for extensive walking, are fashionable and practical at one length, while the same pants worn by the same person would desirably be somewhat longer when worn with higher heeled shoes or boots.